The invention relates generally to the field of skylight type structures, and more particularly, is directed to a combination skylight, ventilator and escape hatch which can be installed on both new and existing buildings.
It is common practice in the construction industry, especially in large, metropolitan, built-up areas to construct dwellings in side-by-side arrangement both in the interest of saving construction costs and also to conserve valuable land area. Such dwellings are commonly referred to as "town houses" or "row houses".
In designing and constructing such town houses, it is usual to build such dwellings two stories in height to accommodate a single family. Also, it is most usual to provide but a single stairway for the inhabitants to travel between the first and second story. Due to the low density or ratio of persons per dwelling, the single stairway complies with existing building and safety codes and usually offers adequate protection for the inhabitants.
Because of the side-by-side nature of the construction, exterior window space is at a premium and accordingly, any windows available at the front of a house or at the rear of a house or at any side court are usually designed for use with rooms intended for living purposes, such as bedrooms. Accordingly, most frequently, there is no outside window available for the bathroom, even though most building codes and housing codes as well as good construction practice dictates that such bathrooms be provided with direct outside access for ventilation purposes. In such situations, where the bath is designed as an interior room without access to an exterior wall, a skylight of suitable dimensions is usually provided to provide the necessary light and ventilation as well as to comply with applicable code requirements.
Because of the usual provision for only a single stairway, even though the single stairway usually offers adequate safety and egress for all situations except extreme emergencies, experience has shown that such town house or row house designs could somtimes offer a serious life safety hazard to occupants of the second floor in the case of fire or other emergency. It is with this thought in mind that the present combination skylight, ventilator and escape hatch has been designed to thereby provide an emergency escape route through the roof.
Prior workers in the art have developed skylight systems which are capable of opening in relatively easy manner to provide direct access thereto. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,245, 3,557,497 and 3,996,844 are exemplary of prior art skylight constructions which include means to readily open the skylight when desired.